


Pureblood (Pure Love)

by ajaybird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, Hair Braiding, Multi, Peter Pettigrew Sucks, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaybird/pseuds/ajaybird
Summary: The idea of Pureblood Courting methods is not my own, I took inspiration from Ellory’s series  “Pureblood Wizarding Culture”. It’s a great series and even though I don't ship all of the pairings it was great writing. All the characters belong to J. K. Rowling and I only genderbent Regulus.Disclaimer: There is no Voldemort in this AU because he was a half-blood and no one would have followed him, and even if he was accepted into Hogwarts, he would have really diluted magic and he wouldn't be powerful enough to gain followers. Also Remus isn't a werewolf because he doesn't deserve to be hurt like that.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Pureblood (Pure Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/gifts).



Lord and Lady Black valued blood status over everything, and as they were both from long lines of pureblood families, they expected nothing less than perfect when it came to the courting of their children. Ever since their son and daughter could walk and talk, they had been coached in the mannerisms of purebloods. 

“Mistress Black, what are the titles of Magical Nobility of England in order of Magical power?” the Governess asked sharply.

Her pupil startled out of her daydreams of being courted. They had been so nice to entertain. Remains of her visions of being swept off of her feet, her hair long and free, and the comforting feeling of compatible Magic drifted from her attention as she began to sprout the knowledge she had been quizzed about for the past decade or more of her life. 

“First are the Dukes and Duchesses, they hold the most powerful Magic in Magical Europe. Unfortunately all the families of this lineage wasted their Magical power in non compatible courtships. This happened as well with the families carrying the title of Marquess and Marchioness,” her father had come from a family that had once held the title of Duke, but generations before he was born his family had started inbreeding in an attempt to keep control of Magic, but had ended up diluting their Magical power until the amount of Magic their children had was levels lower.

“Next are Earls and Countesses. Families carrying these titles are now most powerful, have the most Magic, and make up the high class of Magical Europe,” this was the formal title that her parents carried, and that would be passed on to her and her brother if they made compatible marriages. 

“After Earls are Viscounts and Viscountesses. The only way to take a Viscount title is to have a Magical sponsor carrying an Earl title to consecrate a marriage. Viscounts usually start as Barons or Baronesses, honorary titles gifted to witches or wizards of high levels Magical power. Witches or wizards with lower levels of Magical power don't have titles and are addressed as Mr. or Mrs. as opposed to Lord and Lady which are used to address witches and wizards carrying titles. Children of families carrying titles are referred to as Mistress or Master until they get married or if the parent of their sex is deceased, and in that case, they would be referred to as Lord or Lady.” 

She wrinkled her nose before continuing, “The first names of anybody who’s family carries a title remain confidential until courtship, and even then, only your betrothed is allowed to use your first name aside from relatives.”

The Governess sniffed. “Correct. Your lessons are completed and your brother awaits you in the study.”

Mistress Black couldn’t get out of her seat fast enough, and sped (in a respectable manner) to the study. She hated that even during the summer she and her brother were being taught the same lessons about pureblood status that they had been taught for years.  
***

She opened the door of the study and was greeted with the sight of her brother and friends as well as his betrothed conversing in quiet tones by the fireplace. To make her presence known, she closed the doors (not by slamming them, but by closing them in just the way that would make a sound). The boys turned and smiled at her, and her brother ran over to pull her into a hug. 

“Oh, dearest sister!” he started dramatically after releasing her, a hand thrown across his forehead in a display of his signature theatrics. “It has been ages since I’ve seen you! Truly you grow more and more beautiful as time passes!” She laughed at his antics.

“How much more beautiful have I grown since breakfast, brother?” she asked, eyes full of mirth. 

He scratched his head, his face pensive. “Well, I don't think that I have much of a say in the matter as your brother...but maybe Prongs can help me in educating you of your beauty.” 

The shortest boy, Master Pettigrew, jabbed the bespectacled boy, Master Potter and said, “Go on, Prongs! Educate her!” with a laugh. (In all honesty, she didn't like the Pettigrew family, they were all unhealthily power hungry, and she had no idea how they had gotten a sponsorship from the Potters all those years ago.)

“Shove it, Wormtail,” Master Potter said, not all that amused by the shorter boy. He sauntered over and kissed her hand as a greeting before slinging an arm around her brother’s shoulder. “Your brother is right, your coming of age has treated you well,” he said, his eyes flicking to her elaborate bun. What he said was true, her seventeenth birthday had come at the beginning of the summer, and with it had come with her hair growing to an almost unkeepable length as a sign that she was ready to court, and because of that numerous letters from Earls, Viscounts, and Barons. She wouldn’t have much of a say in who her parents accepted courtship offers from, but her brother did as he was soon to be married. 

“We were just talking about you,” her brother Sirius’ betrothed piped up from beside the fireplace. Since they were still in the courting process, it wasn't proper for her to say his first name, even in her head. She had however heard it whispered lovingly by Sirius as they relaxed in the backyard after planning the wedding. “We were wondering if you would be able to help pick out some flowers and decide on cake?”

Helping with the wedding didn't seem like that much fun. From what she had seen it was exhausting and stressful, but it was because of those reasons that she nodded and said, “It would be my pleasure to help plan the wedding Master Lupin,” with a smile. 

The look of relief on the couple’s faces was almost comical. Sirius leaned in closer to her, causing his friend’s arm to fall back to his side to say quietly, “Prongs is going to help as well, but I didn't want to offend Wormtail by saying out loud.” 

She knew that the only reason any of them kept Master Pettigrew around was because of the relationship between his family and the Potters. 

“The Governess said that you were waiting for me, is there anything more important to talk about?” she said at a normal volume. 

Sirius shook his head laughing. “No, I just thought it might get you out of those lessons faster.”

She laughed as well. “You're lucky you're too busy with wedding planning to have to endure all of them. But I definitely miss having someone to go through my lessons with,” she shot a playful smile at her brother’s betrothed, “You're lucky that you're a good person, Master Lupin, or I would resent you for stealing away my one educational companion.”

He smiled back at her, “Would it make it better if I told you it was my idea to steal you for wedding planning to ‘give you a taste of real courtship’?”

Sirius laughed, “It was his idea, but he made me ask our parents.”

Master Lupin blushed, “I didn't want to make too high of a demand and have them rethink their decision of letting me marry you.” 

Her brother walked back over to his betrothed and hugged him tightly. “Do you really care that much about marrying me?” 

“Of course I do!” he laughed as he ran his fingers through Sirius’ chin length hair that was hanging casually around his face. “So, should we put your sister to work right away?” 

Master Potter bumped his hand against hers and whispered in her ear, “I don't know why we agreed to this. Your brother and his betrothed are never going to let us rest until they've left for their honeymoon, which we still have to plan by the way. Do you want to come to the drawing room with me so they can escort Wormtail out before giving us jobs?”

She giggled and nodded. “I hope that Master Wormtail keeps them talking for a long time. Even if I’d rather help with the wedding than sit through lessons, it’d be nice to relax for a bit.” she whispered in his ear. 

“Hey, Padfoot, would it be alright if I showed your sister the wedding plans in the library?”

Master Pettigrew shot them a sceptical look, but Sirius nodded. “Just keep everything organized. Also, Prongs, your parents are coming over for dinner tonight, so don't bother leaving. You can borrow some of my dress robes or Kreacher can get yours.”

“Thanks, Pads,” he said, purposefully ignoring Master Pettigrew who looked like he thought that he was taking her to the drawing room alone so he could deflower her. “I think I’ll call my house elf Kliney to get my robes from home. Kreacher is probably too busy making the food as it is. We’ll be in the drawing room when you're ready to see if I've done a good enough job explaining the wedding plans.”

He grabbed her hand and guided her swiftly out of the study, causing her face to flush in embarrassment. It was uncommon for anyone aside from relatives to share intimate touches like holding hands. 

“Master Potter, I don't believe we are betrothed, nor are you related to me in any way.” 

He smiled apologetically and dropped her hand, “Sorry, Mistress Black, I know that was very...intimate, and I apologize if it was uncomfortable for you, I just wanted to get a rise out of Wormtail.” 

Deeming it an appropriate excuse for the gesture, she laughed. “Why did you want to fluster him and me at the same time?”

Master Potter frowned and his brow furrowed slightly. “When I asked to show you the wedding plans, he looked like I’d said that I was going to, well, deflower you.”

She flushed again, but this time she was more angry than embarrassed. It was well known that the Potters were an honorable family, and while him asking Sirius to be alone with her in a closed off room seemed suggestive, she knew that his intentions were pure. “That’s absurd!” she said, careful not to whine about honor and how dense her brother’s “friend” was.

He nodded. “If I was going to deflower anybody, I would court them first. I’m not a Muggle.” 

Cringing, she nodded in agreement. Muggles were known for “one night stands” and didn't seem to value love in the slightest. True, courtship wasn't centered around love most of the time, but at least it was known that in compatible marriages there was usually love or the opportunity to fall in love. It was very rare that a marriage bond would be broken due to falling out of love. 

“Anyways,” he said, eager to change the subject. “Your brother mentioned wanting the flowers to mean something.”

“So, like a romantic subtext in the flowers?” she asked as they ascended the stairs to the drawing room. It was at the top of the highest tower in the house, and it was quite tiring to reach it. 

“Yeah. I was thinking about bouquets of primrose?”

Wondering why her brother had decided to plan the wedding in the least accessible room of their large home, she nodded. “That sounds good. ‘I can't live without you’ is very romantic.”

He laughed. “You sure do know your flowers.”

Shaking her head and smiling she said, “You're the one who thought of primrose.”

“I may have done some research for my own wedding,” he admitted shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh? Who are you betrothed to?” Sirius hadn't told her anything about this, but that might have been because he was so busy planning his own wedding.

“Well, I’m not actually. I’ve thought of offering to one family, but I kinda wanted a head start on making it the best wedding ever for whomever I am betrothed to.” It wasn't common for women to give courtship offers, but at that moment she wanted nothing more than to go to her father’s personal study and beg him to send an offer to the Potters. She had always found him attractive, and his pure and chivalrous nature made him all the better material to fantasize about courting him. 

But all she could do was hope that the family Master Potter had thought of offering to was hers. “That’s very sweet, Master Potter. I’m sure your betrothed will approve of your plans.” 

***

Moments later they had reached the top of the stairs and entered the drawing room. Pieces of parchment with wedding venues, bakeries, and seamstresses were stacked in neat piles on the various desks scattered around the room.

“Wow.” she whispered. It wasn't a surprise that wedding planning was complicated, she just hadn't imagined that there would be so many choices.

It was no secret that she longed to be courted. It was a common fantasy of witches regardless of rank to be swept away and wooed by a handsome wizard. The only witches who voiced it were witches without family titles. They were known to try to seduce wizards, and she had seen witches shamelessly try to seduce her older brother as well as Master Potter. That was not to say that wizards never acted in shameful manners, it was just that they usually acted violently, sometimes forcing their non compatible magic into a witch’s magic. 

“Okay, let’s get started. So your brother and his betrothed don’t have a theme for the wedding, but they know that they want everything to be romantic. They know that they want colorful flowers, gold accents on their dress robes, and a really nice cake. They told me not to worry about the venue and that they just need to decide which one they like best out of their favorites.”

She nodded as he smiled at her. “Your brother’s wedding is going to be great.”

When Sirius and his betrothed arrived in the doorway minutes later, to see the two of them pouring over cake designs and seamstresses.

***

After hours of wedding planning, the group reorganized the parchments and set aside the decided features of the wedding. 

Master Potter had called Kliney for his dress robes, and they all went to their respective chambers to prepare for dinner. Sirius, his betrothed, and Master Potter were clad in dress robes and socializing with Lord and Lady Black as well as Lord and Lady Potter long before Mistress Black. 

This was because of her hair. There was close to four feet of it and it took her half an hour just to brush it. She loved her hair though, it wasn’t unlike ebony silk and she reveled in the feeling of running her manicured fingers through her locks. 

She sang to herself softly as she braided her hair with Magic, winding it round and round itself until it formed a more intricate bun suitable for a dinner. She swiped on a dark cherry lipstick, black mascara, and dusted on a light blush. Then she shucked off the plain dress she had been wearing as she helped plan the wedding and slipped into a deep purple dinner dress and flats. 

It was exhausting to do by herself, but she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t trying to impress anybody by wearing what she did. The Potters were an honorable family, and while she could be more casual than she would others with Master Potter, his parents were a much different story. 

They were known for their kindness and her parents had been ecstatic when Sirius came home with the news that he had befriended a Potter. 

Just before joining the rest of the dinner party, she donned her Black virgin ring. It was a symbol that she was open to courting, and was only to wear it when possible candidates could see. Wearing the ring any other time was considered a sign that she was desperate and would accept a courting offer from anyone. 

Satisfied with her ensemble, she made her way gracefully down the stairs, blissfully unaware of the conversation that had just taken place moments before. 

***

"Lord Potter, Lady Potter, Master Potter," Lord Black greeted cordially, "Thank you for joining us for dinner. It has been a pleasure to have your son help ours with his wedding plans. He truly is a romantic.”

“Thank you, Lord Black. Our son only ever has good things to say about his time at your estate.” Lord Potter nodded discreetly to Lord Black. “There is, however, a matter that I wish to bring up with your family. Both of our children are of age to court, and my wife and I were curious as to what your response would be if our son offered.”

Lord Black thought for a moment, then smiled. “It would be our pleasure to accept your son's offer if he does. You are an honorable family, may their magic be compatible.”

Lord Potter grinned and tipped his head. “May their magic be compatible.”

Sirius edged closer to his friend until he could whisper in his ear. “Are you going to offer?”

Master Potter nodded. “If you don't mind, Padfoot.”

“Not at all, Prongs. Just make sure to treat her right. She’s been dreaming of a proper courting since forever. Not to mention that my parents would have your head if you tried anything tricky.”

Master Potter was drafting offers in his head when Mistress Black entered the sitting room. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her, the hair he longed to see set free twisted in a gorgeous bun, and the virgin necklace taunted him and made him itch to put aside years of pureblood lessons and snog her senseless. But he remembered how Master Black had warned him against doing anything dishonorable, and he crossed the room to kiss her hand. 

“It’s a pleasure seeing you again, Mistress Black,” he said bowing long and low, almost a courting bow. 

This didn't go unnoticed by Mistress Black and she raised an eyebrow daintily at him. “It hasn’t been long since we have been in each other’s company, Master Potter.”

Meeting her gaze steadily he replied, “No matter how often we meet, I am always rendered breathless by you, Mistress Black.” 

She blushed and moved forward into the room to curtsey in front of Lord and Lady Potter. She did so in a manner not much unlike one of a hopeful daughter-in-law, and when Master Potter noticed, he reddened and frowned at Master Black’s knowing smile. 

“My apologies for keeping you all waiting. I still haven't gotten used to the developments of my coming of age.” She directed the apology at the family’s guests, but shot a sly glance over her shoulder at Master Black as she mentioned developments. He flushed a shade darker and Sirius cleared his throat. 

“Shall we eat?”

***

Dinner was a pleasant affair, the Lords and Ladies reminiscing being courted and married. While doing so, they shot pointed looks in Master Potter’s direction. 

“We’ve been waiting an unusually long time for our son to present his proposal letters to us,” Lady Potter said in a joking manner. 

Master Potter blushed, and Sirius’ fiancé smiled knowingly. It was no secret to him exactly why his friend hadn’t shown his parents the letters. 

“I told you, Mum. I have them ready, I just thought that the timing wasn’t right, and I knew you’d want to send them as soon as possible,”

Lady Potter smiled, “I’m teasing you, darling. Your father waited years with his letters because I wasn’t of age yet. He’s quite the romantic,” 

Master Potter rolled his eyes for only Mistress Black to see. 

She smiled at him, then turned to her parents. “May I be excused from the table?” 

Mistress Black knew that they would start talking about Master Potter’s courtship in more depth, and she wouldn’t be able to stand her name not being mentioned. Or mentioned when she was still there. It was all very confusing. 

She assumed that the reason that young ladies weren’t often involved much in courting offers was because of reactions like hers. It would be a hassle for parents to console them while also convincing them that it was for the best. 

A few minutes later she heard footsteps approaching her on the path. When she turned around she was surprised to see Master Potter. 

“Master Potter, what are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to see you,” he said as if it was completely natural for them to meet out of the eyesight of other people. 

“You just couldn’t wait for the wedding planning?”

“Of course not.”

“I’m flattered, truly, but why are you really here?”

“I wanted to see if you were alright. I didn’t mean to offend you with talk of courtship.”

“It’s quite alright. I’ve heard many conversations about my brother.” 

With this she turned away from him and hid away in her room.

(***Time Skip Because I know absolutely nothing about wedding planning, sorry***

Mistress Black was happy for her brother, but the air in the reception hall they had so carefully picked out was suffocating. At every turn there were tipsy relatives asking when she would be marrying someone. So she decided to make her escape, carefully extracting herself from Lord Malfoy’s embrace and whispering a short apology and explanation in her brother’s ear. 

After dodging guests, she made it past the open doors. Breathing a deep breath of fresh air, she was able to relax. She straightened the skirt of her dress, carefully reforming the frills that had been rearranged while endless relatives had congratulated her family. 

Her feeling of blissful serenity was shattered as soon as she saw a group of wizards stumble out of a bar not far down the street. She prayed to Magic that they would pass her without noticing her, but not even Magic could help when it came to wizards in a state such as theirs. 

They were surprisingly powerful with Magic, and she could feel their non compatible Magic closing around her before she could turn and dash back into the reception hall. Burning tendrils of their Magic half dragged, half levitated her off of the porch and hurled her down into a heap at their feet. They worked their magic into her hair, intent on working it free of its graceful formation. 

She tried to scream for somebody, anybody, but the wizards had clamped her mouth shut with their Magic. 

She had just started to sink into acceptant despair when she heard a familiar voice calling out something she couldn’t understand. 

Apparently the wizards did, and hastily released her. She stood shakily and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt warm, gentle hands steady her. When she looked up at her rescuer, a warm feeling blossomed in her chest. It was Master Potter, and the concerned look on his face was enough to make her melt. 

“Thanks,” she whispered, starting to try to walk back into the reception hall. 

He stopped her gently. “No offense, Mistress Black, but you can’t go back in there looking like this.”

Raising a hand to her hair, she found it in a messy arrangement barely held together by her magic. 

“You’re right, but how will I be able to explain my absence to my brother?”

“I’ll send a patronus to him. I promise he’ll understand.”

She nodded in a tired manner, letting herself be comforted by Master Potter’s warm hands as he Apparated. 

***

When she reopened her eyes, she saw the familiar decor of her bedroom. 

“Why my bedroom?” she asked, obviously confused. 

Master Potter scratched the back of his neck. “Well I didn’t really think of a particular room, I just wanted to get you home.”

Mistress Black nodded. “Well, thank you.”

“Are you alright? I wasn’t there for all that happened, but I’m glad I could stop them before they could do anything else.”

“I’m alright. It’s my fault for not protecting myself.”

He shook his head and took her hand gently. “Even if you had tried, there were still more of them. I’m not saying that I don’t believe your Magical ability, just that you’ve seemed exhausted lately and something else could have happened if you strained your Magic.”

“I suppose you’re right.” She looked in the mirror and shuddered. It was incredibly bad to touch a witch’s hair, title or not, but these wizards had no moral issues in digging their Magic into it. 

She had always fantasized about someone threading their Magic gently through her hair, but doing so was an action reserved for someone who was courting her. Not even family members would do that. 

Her face started to heat up and the familiar choking feeling swelled in her throat as tears welled in her eyes. She didn’t know if she would ever enjoy someone’s Magic touching her, and she was bitter that her first encounter with someone else’s Magic had been stolen by wizards with malicious intentions. 

Master Potter had absolutely no idea what to do. So he did the best thing he could think of and hugged her gently, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. 

They stood there in silence only broken by sobs that were soon exhausted. Mistress Black wiped at her eyes and sighed. 

“Sorry, do you mind if I redo my hair?”

Master Potter shook his head. It was oddly intimate for a witch to do her hair in front of a wizard not courting her. 

Mistress Black knew this, obviously. She just needed someone with her. 

She sat down in front of her mirror and let her magic fall from her hair. It dropped gracefully from the top of her head, pooling on her shoulders and chair. Picking up a brush, she started humming a light tune. The brush leaped into action by itself, working through her hair. 

It was absolutely entrancing. Master Potter refused to watch, but if he had, she would have been able to see the soft look in his eyes. He’d known her for quite some time, and he’d rather die than to let some other wizard or witch court her. 

Yes, this was a bit of an extreme response, but it was true. Master Potter had waited until Mistress Black had come of age to think of courting. Ever since he met her he knew that she was “that one special person” his parents kept talking about. 

He had to make this great. 

***

“Mistress Black!” Hearing her name called, she looked up from her book at a house elf standing beside Master Potter. “You have a visitor.”

Master Potter strode over to her and kneeled before the bench she was sitting on. “I am here to profess my love to you. I have loved you from the first time your brother told me about you, and I can’t bear to live in a world where we aren’t married. I’ve already given my courtship offer to your parents, and I want to tell you my first name.” 

“Master Potter! You can’t!”

“My first name is-”

She held a finger up to his lips, “Please don't tell me. We don't even know if my parents have accepted your courting.”

“But they will!” His confident look was almost enough to make her resolve to crumble and beg him to tell her his name and for him to take down her hair. “However, I understand that you want to do this properly. So I “patiently” await your parents’ response.” He smiled and she felt her heart swell with emotion. 

***

That night at dinner, Lord Black informed her that he had accepted an offer from the Potters. Mistress Black was so excited that in a blur of unintentional Magic, she Apparated to Master Potter’s bedchambers. 

“Mistress Black, I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

She smiled and sat down on a chair in the corner of the room. “I wanted to tell my betrothed my name.”

“They accepted? That’s wonderful!”

“It’s Rana,” she whispered, her hair hanging in a dark curtain and pooling behind her on the chair. 

“I know,” he replied softly, then laughed at her confused silence. “Your brother talks in his sleep.”

“How dare he,” she laughed as her fiance pulled her into a hug. 

“Mine is James.”

“Hello, James.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best ending, but I really didn't know what to do.


End file.
